Parasite Eve
by xPrettyxGirlxSwagx
Summary: Christmas..it was supposed to be one of the most magical holidays for everyone. Everyone...including me. If that's the case, then why is it a total living nightmare for me? You wouldn't believe how my first assignment as a rookie NYPD officer went down..
1. Introduction

Parasite Eve

Christmas..it was supposed to be one of the most magical holidays for everyone. Everyone...including me. If that's the case, then why is it a total living nightmare for me? A nightmare which forces me to work on an assignment to end the suffering of New York.

**A/N: My first story, please review. It would mean a whole lot if you did. This is based of Square Enix's game, Parasite Eve, but I'm putting my own little spin to it, just so I can make it original and not end up copying the game itself. ;) **

_Fire...there was fire. Opening her eyes, Kelly jumped at the sight of fire and moved to a corner of her apartment to avoid fire, attempting to attack her viciously. To Kelly, this was one of the worst conditions she has ever been in. Sure, Kelly was that tough NYPD rookie police officer, who would go through just about anything. But this...this was all too much. For Kelly to confront fire... the same fire that took the lives of her sister and mother when she was a child, was depressing and heartbreaking, not to mention...horrifying. To face fire, to face possible death...it scared Kelly terribly and she tried her best to crawl her way out of her apartment. _

_When she attempted this, the first floor of her ceiling collapsed right in front of her. Turning around, Kelly attempted to go back in the corner and die there, perhaps. But instead, as she was going back, the rest of the first floor, not to mention house furniture, materials collapsed right on top of her. A loud cry of pain escaped from Kelly's lips as the whole world she once lived in flashed before her eyes. The fire burned through her clothes, burning her skin as Kelly could smell the sensation of burned flesh consuming the air before her. The smell, it burned through her nose, and her eyes as tears fell down Kelly's cheeks. This was the end...she didn't want it to end this way...not like this..._

Immediately waking up, Kelly rose straight up from her bed screaming fearfully. Hearing this, her boyfriend, Justin Gabriel, woke up immediately and turned on the lights giving his girlfriend his full attention to comfort her after another nightmare.

"Kelly! It's okay! I'm here! It's just another nightmare." Justin said while feeling her head. "Oh god, you're sweating. I'll get you a wet rag." Justin said as he got up and went downstairs. Kelly shook her head, this has been the fifth night after having the same nightmare over and over again. She didn't care how many times she witnesses it, Kelly will always be terrified from the nightmare, why? Because she's afraid of fire...hated it too, since it took two people she once loved so much.

"Here." Justin came up with a wet rag in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Kelly, are you alright?" Justin asked her as he stroked her blonde streaks of hair.

"I think so. I hate waking up every night from the same nightmare, Justin. Why did my mother and my sister have to die in fire? Fire..." Kelly shook her head as she fought back the tears that she thought she got rid of after numerous of times of crying.

"It's okay Kelly. It's okay. I'm here for you alright. I'm serious Kelly. I hate it when you experience the same thing that you fear most. I'm concerned, I'm worried about you Kells." Justin told her, holding Kelly close to him.

"I'll be okay, I mean, you're right. It's just a nightmare." Kelly responded. Justin shook his head. "I understand that Kelly. But it's that which scares me. The fact you wake up every night screaming, the fact that you live alone. The fact that you have this job, as NYPD rookie officer-" Justin was cut off.

"Justin, please. I need that job, it pays good money." Kelly told him. Justin shook his head again. "I don't care Kelly. You're putting your life on the line by taking this job, and I don't want to lose you babe." Justin says to her as he strokes Kelly's hair again, and pulls her into a kiss, Kelly responds in the kiss, she pulls away and smiles.

"Aww, Justin. I appreciate your concern. But I need this job, I promise you. You wont lose me...ever." Kelly assured him with a smile. Justin sighed. "Okay. Still, I don't like this job at all. You need to get a _better _job." Justin told her.

"I'll look into it. I promise. But as for now, we need to go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day!" Kelly smiled as she layed down in her bed and attempted to go back to sleep. But couldn't as she was afraid she would have the same nightmare again.

Kelly's POV

I don't want to get another job, this job is perfect for me. It pays enough money, enough to keep a roof under my head and clothes on my back, and I don't want to lose it. Don't get me wrong, I love Justin, and I would do anything to make him happy...but this was just something I can't give up. I do appreciate his concern and safety over me, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself, especially when it comes to living alone. I wish Justin could understand that, but he insists that I move in with him. But I don't want too, at least, not yet. I want to prove to him that I can take care of myself, and since I can't do that by living alone, I took the job as an NYPD rookie police officer.

I looked beside me to see Justin still not asleep yet.

"You're not sleeping yet? Why?" I asked him. "I'm not going to sleep. I'm watching you, I'll stay up all night if I have to watch you sleep." Justin told me.

"Justin, you really don't have to." I insisted.

"But I want to." Justin insisted as well. I sighed. "Okay. Justin. Do what you want. But sometime this week, you have to get some sleep. And you have to get back to your apartment too. You can't leave your sister alone." I told him.

"She can take care of herself. She's old enough." Justin says. Anger suddenly flushed within me, this was something I can't do right now, yell at him, especially in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, just like I am old enough to take care of myself." I mumbled as I turned my back toward him, sighing in irritation.

"Kelly...Kelly I'm sorry. It's this job. It's this job that makes me want to protect you at all cost, I just DONT like it at all." Justin explained to me. "And you're right. I do have a life too, I can't protect you forever, and you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry Kelly." Justin shook his head.

I turned around to face him, and smiled at him. "It's okay. But don't get me wrong, I really do appreciate the concern. But as I said, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself when I'm living alone, okay? So don't worry about me." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him again.

"Now, get some sleep. Okay?"

Justin sighs. "Okay. Good night Kelly. I love you."

"I love you too. You know I always do."

Justin turned to wrap his arms around me as we cuddled, a few minutes later, the sound of Justin breathing in a soft rhythm, his chest moving up and down slowly, signalled that he was fast asleep. I tried to sleep myself, but when I closed my eyes, I find the dark green eyes glaring at me. I open my eyes immediately, wondering if I'm just hallucinating, but when I closed them again, they were still there, glaring at me. I have to wonder who these pair of green eyes belong to, and why they look so angry at me.

I don't know what it is, but I get a feeling that I may be seeing them again...this time wide awake, with my eyes open.

**There's your first chapter. Please review. And give me your thoughts, so I can be motivated to continue this story because at first, I was debating on whether I want to write this or not. I still am, so I'll leave the choice up to you...**

**Keep writing it? Or delete it? You decide. Thanks a million. :) **

~3


	2. Resonance

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy this story got some attention. I'm looking to gain more attention, so here's the 2nd chapter! **

The alarm rung loudly in Kelly's ears waking her up instantly. The sweet sensation of pancakes entered her room when she lifted her head to see a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage on the side.

"I made breakfast for you." Justin smiled at her when he met Kelly's eyes. Kelly giggled and shook her head. "Honestly, you really didn't have to do this." Kelly replied shaking her head, still giggling.

"But I wanted to." Justin insisted. "Besides, you deserved it."

"For what? I mean, it's not my birthday. It's no special holiday, well besides the fact that it's Christmas Eve and Christmas is tomorrow. But still, holiday or no holiday. You really didn't have to do this..."

"Kelly, listen to me. You're my girlfriend, you're everything to me babe. If I want to cook you breakfast, I'll cook you breakfast. I can cater to you anytime I want to, why? Because you are my queen, and I love you."

"Aww," Kelly smiled while leaning in to kiss Justin. "You're so sweet. But I can't eat much, I'm trying to keep this lovely figure you hugged up on last night."

"You're beautiful in any shape or form." Justin complimented. Kelly smiled. "Aww, again, you're so sweet. But I like my wine glass body. And I prefer to keep it, but I highly appreciate your honesty. Besides, if there's an assignment today, I can't have no cramps." Kelly told him as she got dressed quickly.

"But Kelly, it's Christmas Eve. I'm pretty sure there's no assignment for you today. Especially around the holidays, everybody's off work, Kells."

"I understand that, Justin. I do, but you never know. Anything can happen today, and if I recall the safety of New York City comes first before Christmas." Kelly preferred.

Justin sighed. "Alright Kelly. I just wish you thought about what this meant for the two of us."

Kelly looked at Justin, with disbelief. "Justin, of course I thought about what this job I'm taking meant for the two of us. It's fore the good for our future. I mean, everywhere you look, trouble is just right around the corner. And I'm sure if this keeps happening, I'll be on the case and when I successfully complete it, I'll get paid. And I'll use the money for the benefit of the two of us. It'll help us Justin. I promise. Please, you just have to stop worrying about me and believe me for once. We can make it work."

"Alright. Alright, I'm sorry Kelly." Justin apologized.

"It's fine. Really. I mean, everybody in a relationship has doubts, and when they do. You just have to back yourself up you know?" Kelly explained as she lifted a gun up to her eye and loaded it.

"Wow." Justin smiled.

"What?" Kelly asked curiously. 

"What you just did, loading the gun. It kind of brings that Tomb Raider vibe to you, and it turned me on, big time." Justin smirked.

Kelly blushed. "Oh, you little devil you, you keep this up, you'll be opening up an early Christmas gift."

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Justin smirked making Kelly giggle in the process. "Okay, Santa. Which one." Kelly held up a black and red dress.

"Black or red?"

"I like the black one." Justin pointed to the sexy black silk dress Kelly held in her left hand. "Ooh, good choice. I'm wearing this later on."

"So, are we still planning to attend the opera tonight?" Justin asked as he read an advertisement on the newspaper of the opera that was being planned tonight.

"Why not? It's a change. We've never been to the opera before. Why not give it a shot?" Kelly shrugged. "Okay, I guess it's a date." Justin declared as he put the paper back down on the bed.

"Yeah. I think it'll be nice. From what I hear, opera...the sound of people singing it, it's...smoothing. It's beautiful from what I've heard. And I think it'll be nice for the two of us." Kelly told him.

Justin chuckled. "I hope you're right. Because from what I hear, opera is also quite boring. So I better not be put to sleep."

And with that said, Kelly playfully pushed him as she giggled. "It's not just an opera. It's a play. A musical. I'm pretty sure that'll keep your interest."

"Oh. Do you know who's in it?" Justin asked her. Kelly shrugged. "I don't know really. It's my first time, remember? Why would I know any of the actors and actresses that participate in it?" Just then, the sight of those same fiery green eyes flashed through Kelly's mind instantly. Kelly froze at the sight of it, so much she didn't even hear Justin calling her.

"Kelly? You okay? Look like you just seen a ghost."

Kelly hesitated. "No, no. It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Justin raised his eyebrows, curiosity slowly creeping in onto his face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'd rather not. It's..."

"Kelly, please. You know I'm here for you." Justin insisted when he got up to take Kelly into his arms.

"It's nothing Justin. Really. I'm fine." Kelly told him as she walked out of the room leaving Justin behind.

"Kelly! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet with Vince. Police business. I'll be back I promise." Kelly assured him as she blew him a kiss and quickly went out of the door and on her way to the police station.

Kelly's POV

Oh my, what have I done? I feel terrible. I felt like I blew Justin off. He didn't even know I had to take care of business at the police station before I told him I had too. I hope he's not mad, I know he really really cares about me, he loves me. But part of this makes me determined to prove him that even if we are apart for just a few minutes, that I can take care of myself.

I took the bus to the police station and it dropped me off in the front building, where the entrance stood along with my boss Vince McMahon, and soon to be partner, one of Vince's best agents, Randy Orton.

"Mr. McMahon, hi. I'm sorry that I came here a little late. Had a little trouble getting out of the house, I guess you could say."

Vince frowned. I can tell he didn't like that fact that I was late, but judging by what he said next, I thought otherwise.

"It's fine Kelly. As long as you are here." Vince said, satisfied of my presence. I turn to look at Randy as he smirked at me.

We walked inside as Vince led me to meet some of the officers that work in the building. "Here is perhaps one of the most important people you would meet Kelly." Vince said as he approached a man with long blonde hair. When he looked up he smirked at me, he looked at Randy as the two of them chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.

"Kelly, this is Adam Copeland. If you're ever around the building, and you're on the go, he'll be your weapon supplier. He's usually around the basement, that's where he keeps his weapons and supplies. So if you ever need any guns, anything, anything at all. He's your guy."

"That's right sweet cake. I'm your guy." Adam smirked at me. Ugh. I'm not very much surprised by this reaction.

"Come on Adam. How many times I have to tell you? You have a girlfriend." Randy yelled to him.

"Yeah, and there goes that feeling again." Adam frowned. "I hate this feeling! What is it?" Adam asked. "It's called guilt genius." I spat.

"Ouch. Kitty's got claws." Adam laughed holding his chest dramatically.

"Gentlemen." Vince replied sending Adam and Randy a stern look. Vince turned to look at me as he grabbed onto a door knob.

"Right this way Kelly. Into your office." Vince opened the door to my office as I looked around in admiration. "Sometimes you'll be working in office, sometimes you'll be working out. It depends if we need you or not, and how important you may or may not be to the case." Vince explained to me.

"I understand. Is that all Mr. McMahon?" I asked him. He handed me my ID card and my badge. "That is all Miss Blank. I can assure you that everything here is in good hands." Vince told me. "So take a second. Look around, get used to your office. Make yourself at home, at least for now." Vince suggested as he walked out of the door.

I did as I was told, I looked around at the pictures on the walls, sat in my chair, searched through my desk, even spun around in my chair a couple of times when something caught my eye. Stopping the chair, with my back toward the door, I slowly turn to face the door and when I did, I took note of a brunette woman staring at me intently. I jumped at the sight of her, and after that, I got up and walked to the door. While walking, I noticed that the woman disappeared, she was gone. I open the door to look around to see if she was anywhere in sight but she was long gone.

It was then I knew those eyes, those green eyes of hers were the same ones I saw last night, in my sleep.

I still have a bad feeling, that this wont be the last time I'll see those eyes, not to mention, her again.


	3. Awakening

**A/N: Chapter 3 of Parasite Eve. I don't own anything from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft), nor do I own anything from the WWE. I own absolutely nothing from any of those two companies. **

Kelly's POV

My day at the office closed off from their and it was already evening, the sun was just about to shield itself, hide under the clouds as the moon sets up to take it's place soon. I walked outside to find that it was snowing, not very much though. Just a soft snow fall, and I had the pleasure to walk home and enjoy the wonders, the beautiful wonders of weather and snow.

I walked through the door to find Justin, waiting on the front steps for me. "Kelly, why didn't you tell me you had to go to office?" Justin asked me. The bright feeling from walking in the weather, immediately faded. I shouldn't be acting so upset about this, I knew I had to face Justin after leaving so unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry Justin. I meant to tell you but our conversation this morning, made me completely forget about it. Besides, I thought you got the picture that I had to go out since I was getting dressed." I told him. Justin sighed. I can tell he wasn't going to take any of this, any of my shenanigans.

"I am so sorry Justin. I feel like a horrible girlfriend to you. And I don't want you to leave me, ever. I need you, and I love you." I tell him as I walk over to take him into my arms.

Justin looked up at me and sighed. "I know Kelly. I know you do. Just tell me next time okay? I need to know the worry bouts of my girlfriend."

I smiled at him. "I know. I will tell you next time. I promise. You have my word." I tell him as I kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, I go upstairs to get changed into my black sexy dress. This evening should go perfectly smooth tonight, maybe this will forget everything that happened today, and who knows? Maybe something special planned for when we both get home? Ooh, I'm so excited.

I slip on my dress and find the best black pumps I have, Louis Vuitton, and I grab the cutest purse I have that matched perfectly well with my entire outfit. Justin calls for me from downstairs and I hear a car horn beep. Making my way out of the room, I see Justin wearing a suit, looking as handsome and sexy as ever!

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Wow, Kelly. You look extremely beautiful." I blushed. "And you look extremely handsome. I can't wait, just you and me...spending time together. It'll be perfect." I looked outside to see a limousine waiting for us.

"Omigosh! You got a limo! How did this happen?" I asked him curiously. Justin smirked. "Oh, I know people. And I have my ways of getting around town. Come my Lady, the limousine awaits." Justin smiles as he takes my hand to lead me down to the limousine.

I touch my left leg to make sure I have my gun belt intact, with the gun inside. Thankfully, while walking it didn't manage to make it's presence known to Justin. If he found out I brought my gun, he would be so mad at me. He hates my job, and what he'll hate most is if he had any reminders of my job being around him...especially if we are going on a date.

But I have to. I have a reason for it. Anything can happen tonight, and I have to be prepared for what might or might not come. We get in the limo as the limo driver starts to take us to our destination.

"Justin, I read the summary for the opera. It's really good. It's about this girl who's been in lead with the Devil, meets a Prince named Edward. They fall in love, and the Prince has to prove his lover's purity as a Christian, to his father who doesn't believe she is pure and is right for Edward." I explained to him.

"Oh boy...a chick flick." Justin sucked his teeth. I hit him, hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" Justin asked. I frowned at him. "This isn't a chick flick. It's an opera, a play musical. And this happens to evolve around supernatural beings since the Devil himself is tied to this play." I explained to him.

"I'm sorry Kells. It just sounds like a chick flick, I guess I didn't think about the Devil being in the play too." Justin assumed.

"Very well then." I say as the limo pulls to a slow stop. The limo driver steps out and opens the door for Justin and I. Justin steps out of the car first, he turns to me, takes my hand and helps me get out of the car as well. Stepping out, gives me a nagging feeling that something is very wrong. Of course, I don't know what it is, but it bothers me so much up to the point where Justin turns to me.

"What's wrong? You're the one who wanted to go to the opera." Justin asked me. I didn't know what to say, I was so lost in my train of thought, I forgot that I was even on a date with Justin.

"It's just...nothing. You're right, I'll try to have more fun." I shrugged.

"Aren't you glad that we decided to do this Kelly? We have the best seats in the house, and I'm sure we'll have a nice time." Justin reassured me.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go."

We walk in the building and into a hall, we walk down the hall to the auditorium to take our seats. Music starts to play as the curtains open up to reveal a number of actors and an actress. The actress, taking a good look at her, was the same girl I saw at the office earlier today, except she wasn't wearing a red dress. I knew something wasn't right. Something tells me, as long as my presence stays here, this would not end well.

The actor in a fancy suit and a crown, which I'll assume is Prince Edward, starts to speak.

_"Father, please let me marry Eva._" Prince Edward begged his father, the King. The King takes swings his cane in anger, frustration and yells at his son for pleading such act.

_"I FORBID IT! Many of my men, are suffering under her presence! I cannot allow this to happen my son." _The King replied angrily.

"_But Father, she is the one who has suffered greatly. I can assure you, and your men, that she is no harm." _Prince Edward insisted.

_"SHE IS EVIL! Guard! Grab her!_" The King ordered as an actor dressed as a knight comes and tries to take Eva, the girl I saw in my office earlier today, but Prince Edward steps up to the Knight and makes him stop.

_"FATHER!" _The Prince screamed. _"If you must sentence her to death, then I ask you take my life along with hers." _After minutes of standing around, acting so fearful. The actress, Eva, finally speaks up.

_"Edward..." _She puts her hand on his shoulder and steps forward, center stage. There's a moment of silence when suddenly, Eva starts to sing a melody beautifully. The beauty of Opera...it's amazing. While singing, she takes her voice a lot higher, raising her hands at the same time, with her voice flowing beautifully and in tune with the music played in the background.

The character, Eva looks around the audience now when she stops to take a good look at me. Her fiery green eyes, which I can surprisingly see from where I'm sitting, glow. Glow? Just then, Prince Edward, the actor on stage spontaneously combusts, from out of no where. Seeing this made me jump at the sight of fire...fire...

"Kelly! Kelly, I got you!" Justin immediately takes action, grabbing me and pulling me close to him, protecting me as I watch in horror as each of the actors (save for the actress) and some people fall victim to fire as they all spontaneously combust, killing them automatically. Suddenly, I start to hear screaming. I looked up to see a man, engulfed in flames, screaming; heading straight toward Justin and I.

"JUSTIN!" I cried out and point up to the man falling. Justin leaps to his left while I jump over the seat to safety. Wasting no time, Justin crawls his way behind the seats to protect me from the fire. I'm shaking, I'm _horrified_ to know that I was really close to death by fire as well. I looked up at stage to see the actress, surprisingly, not burned alive. She looks perfectly fine as if she is the one who caused such a catastrophe.

That's because...she _IS _the one who caused the catastrophe. I take hold of my gun, with my hands still shaking from what just happened. This is the start of my first case? WHAT A NIGHTMARE!


End file.
